la sirenita en la botella
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Los chicos realizan nuevamente la Historia de la sirenita en una nueva ciudad, despues de algunas modificaciones sen el guion , Tsukumo vuelve a interpretar a una sirena que al ser descuidada fue capturada y termino en manos de un General egoista, lograra escapar... [mal summary , pasen y lean]


**Bien les traigo mi tercera historia de Karneval espero les guste,  
>me inspire del capitulo de Karneval cuando tsukumo de hace de sirena,<strong>

**asi que espero les gsuste mucho...**

* * *

><p><strong>-la sirenita en la botella-<br>ººººº**

Sobre un riscos se encuentra un colegio militar con chicos que solo desean el bienestar de su país y proteger a los civiles de peligros, pero la historia se ubica no lejos del mar que fluye bajo el risco de aquel colegio en sus profundas aguas azules sueña tranquilamente una sirena, una princesa que solo desea saber que hay ahí arriaba de lo que ella conoce como cielo,

una noche mientras sus hermanos se distraía ella nado junto a su mascota un Niji a la superficie al llegar, la siena era una hermosa chida de cabello rubio y de unos ojos muy bellos un top rosado en forma de conchas marinas y una aleta rosada que parecía tener diamantes al verse brillar por el reflejo del mar, la sire Tsukumo quien respondía a ese nombre llegó a la superficie y nado hasta la orilla y miro sobre el risco a alguien un chico a quien disfrutaba de lo que parecía una copa de vino tinto la sirenita no pudo evitar quedar impresionada intento acercarse más pero su mascota la hizo retroceder al notar había alguien más junto a le persona que miraban antes, la princesa no lo supo pero esa otra persona si había visto a la sirena…

durante varias noches la sirena nado a la superficie para ver a aquella persona, cuando lo escuchaba leer en voz alta ella se quedaba ahí intentando hablar y repetir las palabras que el humano decía , cuando el caminaba por la ladera de aquel risco ella intentaba hace lo mismo pero solo conseguía mover un poco ale agua alrededor de su aleta, varias noches la sirena fue descuidada ya que solo quería ver a el enigmático humano a quien ella quería ver, incluso quería hablarle pero no podía , triste la sirena se sumergió en el mar hasta llegar al fondo y apoyarse sobre un coral a llorar y sus lágrimas se volvieran joyas ella no podía entender por que no podía estar junto a esa persona realmente se le era algo difícil de entender, Ella misma incluso no entendía por que lloraba al verse muy distante de ese humano,

un día cuando ella se decidió a llamar su atención para que fuera a buscarla nado a la superficie y lo que vio es que la persona de quien a ella le gustaba ver estaba con otra chica, la sirena se sintió traicionada, en ese momento sintió algo entraño en el pecho se sentía extraña jamás había sentido esa opresión en el pecho, pero la sirena se descuidó y quien la había visto antes la había estado vigilando ,siempre desde la sobra ya había aprendido a conocer como se movía y donde se ocultaba para ver a su comandante, el chico había perdido la cabeza por aquella sirena, así que decidió atraparla, coloco una red y la arrojo sobre la sirena para sacarla del mar y llevarla a la playa…

**-realmente eres hermosa, no eres como las sirenas que muchos libros hablan, ahora se gentil y ven conmigo sirena-**

Quien había capturado a la sirena era Jiki un joven general quien desde que había visto a la sirena quedo obsesionado por ella lo cual lo llevo a capturarla y encerrarla dentro de un enorme recipiente que parecía una botella hermética, la sirena intento escapar intentado romper el cristal y regresar al mar, ya que el joven general Jiki la había escondido en una cueva bajo el peñasco donde al había visto así que nadie la encontraría y solo en la tendría…

**-no intentes escapar mi bella sirena de ahora en adelante te quedaras junto a mí-**

La sirena no sabía hablar pero si sabía expresar sus sentimientos con expresiones faciales, ella estaba asustada lo cual paso a ser una mirada triste al saber no vería más a sus hermanos Yogi, Gareki y Nai además de la persona a quien miraba cada noche a aquella persona que la impresionaba…

**-vamos no estés triste se bien que solo estas aquí para mirar a mi superior pero eso es imposible él está muy lejos de ti, pero si quieres te dejare conocerlo-**

Al escuchar eso la sirena fue feliz al saber podría conocer a aquel humano…pero…

**-solo te dejare conocerlo si vienes junto a mí a esta cama, aquí mismo tengo una poción que te hará humana si la tomas podrás ir a conocerlo y dejar de mirarlo desde aquel risco y encararle, pero solo te ayudare si aceptas está junto a mí-**

La sirena no entendía bien pero podía reconocer el peligros así que se hiso hacia a tras pegando en la pared de aquella botella y negando con la cabeza al rechazar la propuesta de aquel joven general….

**-¿qué?, como te atreves a rechazarme, bien ya había contado con eso, si extraigo el agua que hay dentro de esa botella no te quedara mucho tiempo y te secaras hasta morir así que no tienes otra opción que venir junto a mí-**

La sirena se sentía triste por haber sido tan descuidada ahora comprendía porque sus hermanos mayores no la dejaban ir a la superficie, el mundo de los humanos era muy peligroso,

-**vamos no me mires con esa cara te seré honesto eres muy hermosa así que el agua donde esta tiene aquella pasión que te hará humana, cuando la botella se vacié no morirás a falta de aguas morirás a falta de oxígeno, así que no tienes más opción que elegirme y venir junto a mi bella sirena-**

La sirena Tsukumo comenzó a golpear el cristal con todas sus fuerzas el agua comenzaba a ser absorbida fuera por una pequeña rendija poco a poco la botella perdía agua y ella insistió lo más posible romper aquel cristal pero le era inútil, hasta que…

**-hey tú deja a nuestra querida hermana-**

Del mar junto a la cueva salió un chico rubio el hermano mayor de la sirena junto a sus hermanos Nai y Gareki a salvar a su hermana...

**-yo el príncipe radiante he venido por nuestra hermana pequeña, -**_blandiendo una espada-_** ¡el espíritu varonil se remonta! ¡El corazón palpitante de un brillante príncipe! aquí Yogi-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Intermedio]<strong>_

**-Cómo es que yo también termine involucrado en esto-**

**-bien la última interpretación donde ayudamos al primer barco justo mucho que nos han pedido de nuevo ayuda a nosotros para ayudarles en una función en la ciudad costera de Toji- **_mencionaba Hirato_**- así que den su mejor trabajo todos**

**-Gareki-kun divirtámonos todos juntos- **_hablaba Nai-_

**-sí, lo haremos muy bien cierto Nai-kun- **_decía Yogi sonriendo-_

**-¡si!-**

_**[Regresamos a la obra]**_

* * *

><p>La sirena Tsukumo al ver a su s hermanos se sintió aliviada y mientras su hermano mayor Yogi se enfrentaba a Jiki en un combate a espadas, sus otros dos hermanos la sacaban de aquella botella para escapar juntos a el mar de regreso a casa, cuando Yogi vio que su hermana menor estaba fuera de peligro dio un último golpe y en medio de una neblina creada por el escaparon de regreso al mar…<p>

**-te juro que te encontrare de nuevo y esta vez realmente me corresponderás sirena-**

**-tú a quien le hablas- **_llegaba una hermosa mujer a escena-_

**-¿Iva-san, también estabas aquí?-**

**-¿a quién te crees que le hablas tu pequeño hombre?-**

**-perdona mi señora-**

**-¿Qué cosa?- **_tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza-_

**-q-quiero decir mi reina, yo no hablaba con nadie-**

**-enserio, a mí me parece todo lo contrario seguro que intentabas engañarme de nuevo te de mostrare como la escoria como tu debe ser tratada- **_mostrando na mala cara-_

**-no espera, no parece que estés jugando, vamos calma-**

**-no te perdonare por intentar lastimar a Tsukumo-chan-**

así al bajar el telón la reina castigo al general por sus actos egoístas mientras la sirena regresaba a su hogar en la libertad del extenso mar, tal vez no vería a esa persona ,pero seguro algún día regresaría a encontrarse con esa persona, La sirena regreso a casa para vivir feliz mente junt familia…fin

* * *

><p><strong>[Backstage]<strong>

**-vaya parece que nos fue muy bien**_- hablaba Yogi-_

**-hablen por ustedes- **_hablaba Jiki después de sobrevivir a Iva-_

**-Tsukumo-chan-**

**-si dime Nai-**

**-¿quién era la persona a quien mirabas como sirena?-**

**-¿quién? no se supongo que ni la sirena sabia, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Hirato-san el termino algunos detalles de la obra junto a Tsukitachi-san-**

**-ya veo, seguro que al sirena lo volverá a verlo cierto- **_sonriendo-_

**-claro Nai-**

**-felicidad por al obra fue una actuación magnifica **_–mencionaba Hirato-_

**-tanto a gustado que el público desea volver a verla así que den lo mejor mañana todos por favor**_- habla Tsukitachi llegando junto a Hirato-_

* * *

><p>Así la sirena pasado un tiempo regreso a buscar a esa persona, realmente no sabía por qué prefería verlo cada noche, se sentía segura además aquella silueta era tan elegante que a pesar de eso podía saber que esa persona la buscaba en el mar inconscientemente, seguro algún día podía esta con el comandante de aquel colegio, talvez algún día podría estar junto a él más que una subordinada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado la historia.<br>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
><strong>


End file.
